


Shadow of her Flame

by WwolfJade123



Series: Kingdoms and Savas [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragon!Yang, F/F, Healer!Olive, Kingdoms and Savas (The Series), RougeKnight!Ruby, ShadowAssassin!Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwolfJade123/pseuds/WwolfJade123
Summary: Yang arrives at their hideout and tries to have a relaxing evening for a few moments before her sister arrives. But as always, things never go her way.There was an Assassin waiting outside their hideout, finding a group to follow lead more of her species to the light and bring those superior to justice.C'mon! Who was the Assassin that rode the legendary Gambol Shroud? Right. Blake Belladonna
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Kingdoms and Savas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Shadow of her Flame

Yang huffs as she climbed down Ember. She gave the mare a small pat on the neck as an appreciation for her hard work this day, it couldn't be easy running from the border of Atlas Kingdom back to the town just outside of Vale. Yang gave the other two horses the same affection and led them to the stables.

Today was a long day, they were supposed to be scheduled to raid that mine for next week but someone must've blown their cover. That someone must've been forced to confess, considering no one inside those mines were that loyal to their managers, it makes her sneer to know that such methods were used for those below them, especially those who were already trying their best to survive in this unfair world.

It was a good thing Ruby always thinks five steps ahead, always thinking of all the possibilities for the safety of their group and the success of their mission, because she was sure she was up for a public execution if that plan didn't work. She saw the look of disgust of those managers when she got exposed, it was sure that they were thinking of an execution making an example for those who were planning on going against the Index. She chuckles when she thinks of what the executioner might say when she was being publicly murdered, must be something along the lines of the result of going beyond the line of the Index' law. She was going to have her ear when Weiss knows about this when she comes back from Atlas, she could just hear the nagging before it even started.

As she removed the horses saddles, a chill ran down her spine. She let go of the items and held the hilt of her battle axe, turning around with blazing red eyes that screamed, she will kill you if you are an enemy spy. Her eyes darted from left to right as she absorbed all of the information her surroundings gave her, when she saw nothing moved, she didn't move. Someone was there, she just could feel it.

When a clamour echoed through the stables from the house's kitchen, she relaxed and groaned, rolling her eyes. She kneeled down and picked up the fallen saddles as she called out, "Olive! If you broke one of the pans for the third time this week, I am going to _have_ to kill you!" She hefted the saddles to her shoulders as she made her way to the hangers. But before she goes, she gave the darkness a long stare.

There was a faint "Sorry!" from the kitchen and Yang couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. That kid has been a pain in the ass after Ruby and Weiss decided to invite him in their party, she should have known having a kid as a healer would lead to many accidents when leaving to their own devices, but nonetheless, she loved the kid like he was family, that's what always matters of course.

Exiting the stable, she looked up the night sky and smiled warmly at the familiar constellations that formed above them. It wasn't one of those fancy dots that the nobles recorded as zodiacs, nope, it was far from that. She could still remember her mother's soothing voice as she told Yang the story of the red dragon and how he became one of the most powerful protectors in Remnant. She even promised she'd be his successor when she grows up. She still is. And now she was getting closer and closer to her goal.

Ruby maybe the biological child, but Yang was the favourite. At least, that's what Qrow and Tai always laugh about when drunk, it always hits a nerve for Ruby and Yang couldn't resist the urge to tease her baby sister. She missed the old days. But she couldn't give up now, not when they'd already made their presence known to the other kingdoms. The old days may be bright and so full of life, but today was a war. A war that she would fight until the end to reach her goal. _Their_ goal.

Another chill ran down her spine, the spy was still there and it seems like they weren't going to leave. She chuckles and turns towards the forest with one of the most innocent smiles she had, "How long do you think you could keep hiding from me, Miss Assassin?" She asked the tree. When nothing really moved in front of her, she shakes her head and places her hands on her hips, "There's really no point in hiding. If you're client assigned you to kill me then they should known that I can feel energy. Even those that have the tinniest of bits." There was a sigh, carried by the winds and Yang couldn't help her smirk grow wider.

A slender figure emerges out of the trees, her whole body covered in black except for her eyes. Molten Gold. Those eyes stared Yang down, eyes that demanded a challenge. Eyes that are proven worthy of anything with numerous secret messages behind them. It was one of the most beautiful sights she'd seen and it intimidated Yang in a way that she isn't afraid to admit it.

Yang's gaze travelled to the top of her head and saw a pair of ears. Cat ears to be exact. It twitched when her attention was solely on those ears.

"I'm not here to kill you..." A whisper blew with the wind again. Yang's heart leaped out of her chest when she heard probably one of the most quiet and precious voice in her entire life. It was so small and elegant at the same time that it could be mistaken as royalty, she'd never heard anything like it. But she can't afford to let her guard down now. An assassin knows where they live. The figure took a step forward, revealing her face from the shadows. Yang's heart took another trip on a rollercoaster when she saw that face. She looked familiar... "Can we talk?"

Clearing her throat, Yang shifted on her boots and adjusted her tunic. She could feel the heat creeping up her neck and she refuses to acknowledge that. "Sure-sure. Uhh... when?"

There was amusement behind her eyes and Yang just realised she messed up. Before she could redeem herself though, the faunus' ears flicked again and she gave her a bewildered expression, "Is now a bad time?" She was uncertain, that's for sure. Was she running from something? She didn't seem to realise that Yang messed up, her eyes were swirling with emotions that could only be perceived as panic. Was she making all of these decisions on the go? Her voice cut through Yang's thoughts, "I can leave if–"

"NO!" Oops. She didn't mean to shout. Yang cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "No... Uh..." She cleared her throat again and looked away, "I'm sorry, I can assure you I am more professional than this." Clearing her throat again, she forced herself to look back into those golden eyes. She felt like she was about to ride the awkward romantic rollercoaster again when she focused on those eyes. "So, uh.. what do you want to do with the dragon?"

"I want to join your cause..." She said confidently, stepping forward with determination that can rival a hundred men. "Let me be the shadow of your flame."

"The shadow to my flame?" Yang echoed, amused by her proclamation. When she saw the uncertainty starting to eat her up again, she changed her course, subtly. "That's a really cool catchphrase. Alright then, I need two things, you're name and the reason why you want to join a bunch of idiots."

Her confidence sparked like a fire in the middle of a snowstorm, "My name is Buer."

"Buer?" Yang repeated again, a chuckle escaped her lips. "The demon president of Hell? That is a very nice alias, sweetheart but I was hoping to know your real name if you really want to join us." Buer opened her mouth but closed it when she saw the playfulness behind Yang's eyes, "I'm just kidding, but if aliases are what we're going to settle in then the name's Belladonna."

Buer flinched at her own name.

Yang chuckles when she sees the reaction. She leaned on one leg, "What? Don't like my alias? I think it's one of the most beautiful names I've ever heard." She jutted her chin behind Buer and when the faunus turned around, she was greeted by none other than her own horse. Gambol Shroud. "So tell me why Blake Belladonna wants to join me and my sister's cause?"

"A-aren't you jumping into conclusions? I-I-I just have a black horse!"

"Menagerian tacks aren't just something you'd buy in any kingdom. The faunus living in Menagerie doesn't like sharing their own creations if the humans in the other kingdoms just bat and roll their eyes when they see faunus. And you're face has been hung around places after your leave from the Fang, royal messengers are all eager to talk to you and your experience."

Blake sighed, "You aren't wrong about those..."

They fell into a silence. The two standing at their spots, staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak so the conversation will continue. When nothing happened, Yang just gives her a smile and she took a step toward the nearby fence where a yellow towel was laid down for her from Olive.

"So what's the reason?" She asked, breaking the silence as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. 

"I-..." She stopped herself. Blake sighed and puffed her chest, bravely looking at Yang's eyes with a challenging glint. This surprises Yang because there hadn't been anyone in her life that could look at her the way she did, and if it reflects in her eyes, she didn't say anything. "I want to do something that can help my people..."

Yang chuckles, "That's quite ambitious for someone who's from a terroristic organisation..." Blake's ears perked up at the mention. "I'm surprised they hadn't killed you yet, but that's not why I'm bringing it up." Yang crossed her arms and gave Blake her most serious gaze, "The White Fang. How are you sure you aren't being followed, that my crew will be safe."

"I don't." She answered honestly, her voice shaking with the longer she stared at Yang. She cleared her throat, "That's part of the reason why I want to join. I want to bring the White Fang to justice, so is the Index."

They stared silently at each other for a second. Just waiting for a negative reaction from the other person.

Yang sighed and made her way towards the hut, "C'mon, let's get you into something comfortable..."

Blake's ears perked up, she stared at Yang's back in confusion and surprise. She stepped out of the shadows and into the moon's light, Gambol following closely behind her. She sputtered a few responses and then cleared her throat, "That's it? You aren't going to give me a trial? I'm just with the group?"

Yang shrugs and chuckles, "I don't care about backgrounds. As long as I know that my team will be safe and you can actually help us then it'll be alright!" Blake opened her mouth and Yang already knew what she was about to say. "Ruby and Olive will accept you, don't worry. They'll be alright with this, plus-" She turns around and held her arms wide, "-the more the merrier! Ain't that right?"

Blake paused. She looked like this was the first time someone had looked over her past and focuses on what she became now, it was almost heartbreaking really, she had both the beauty and the talent. Yang could only hope she could bring her justice. Blake smiled softly and rolled her eyes, following Yang inside the wooden house.

Blake gets to meet the team's healer, Olive Hill. A tan skinned boy with snowy white hair and loveliest lapiz eyes. He was still in his teens and it turns out that he was practically adopted into the group because they saved the miners back in Vacuo, he was one of their most powerful and capable healer in the Kingdom. Blake had her bruises healed up by him, she would say she was surprised when she felt as light as a feather.

He welcomed her like she was family. He made an extra batch of cookies just for her and even gave her a herbal balm that he said was for future bruises, it wouldn't heal much but it would definitely help the bruise heal quickly. Yang was right when she saw that he would accept her.

Honestly, she felt like she had just came back home from a long mission than just join a group of people that were known to help the poor and bring justice to those that take advantage of their loyalty. She had never felt this relaxed before, nevertheless safer.

Blake's ears flicked she heard a foreign sound, that caught the other two's attention and they focus on her reaction. She heard the door creak open and she stood up in alarm, turning around, her hand grasping the hilt of her weapon as she starts to breath heavily. She heard the other two stand as well, but her focus was solely on the door.

No. No... this can't be it. She shouldn't have fallen for that false sense of security, not when _he_ was still out there. She was stupid to fall that quickly, she was so fucking stupid.

Images of him clouded her mind as her whole body start to tremble. Icy blue eyes that pierce through her thoughts, her soul. Those eyes that made her feel uneasy and insecure. Those eyes that can flare out emotions she never expected. Then she started to see a blur of red hair that had a pair of horns. A hand raised, ready to land on anywhere of her body and his mouth opened as he whispered inaudible words.

Her hold of her weapon falters and she lets go of it due to he sudden weight. She fell to her knees as she felt her eyes prickle with tears and her chest tightens in fear. She whimpers when she felt hands on her back, waiting for the land to blow. But it didn't.

Yang silently signalled Olive to comfort Blake as she steps toward the flurry of rose petals that got carried by the wind inside their house.

She kneeled next to the pile and brushes her fingers on top of the petals. "Ruby... you can come out now..." She whispers softly. The petals starts to flutter, floating in the air and Yang waited patiently for her sister to burst back. She expected an excited Ruby Rose, telling her all about her interaction with Weiss, telling her just how much she missed the white haired lieutenant.

But that wasn't what she got.

Ruby tackled Yang and sobbed on the older sibling's shoulder. She sputtered a few responses but all of them were either vague or got cut off by another chocked sob. Yang sat with her, her hand cupping the back of her head as she waited for the girl to calm down.

"White... Weiss... gone..." Ruby sputtered in between sobs, she didn't need to elaborate further knowing her sister and continued to cry. Yang's eyes were wide in shock. Weiss' eyes were white. They were too late.

Frustration bubbled up in her chest and she pulled her sister tighter to her body. They were too late and now one of their most valuable asset and friend was gone. She should've known that that was going to happen, she should've...

"We're getting her back, Ruby... I promise..."


End file.
